doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jared Mendoza
|sexo = Masculino |nacimiento = 23 de julio de 2008 |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = LLIVozdeDash.OGG }}Jared Mendoza es un actor de doblaje mexicano. PDP_Rolly.png|Rolly en Puppy Dog Pals uno de sus personajes más conocidos. FD Chiqui.png|Chiqui en Buscando a Dory otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Red joven.jpg|Red (niño) en Angry Birds: La película. Raven's Home - Season 2 - Levi Grayson.jpg|Levi Grayson en La casa de Raven otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lego dashp.png|Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr en LEGO Los Increíbles. Lego Miguel.png|Miguel también en LEGO Los Increíbles. Keith Trolls(TV).png|Keith en Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo!. PJ Masks Kevin.png|Kevin en Pj masks: Heroes en pijamas. Groopert.PNG|Groopert en El Grinch. DC - Ryo Asuka (Niño).jpg|Ryo Asuka (niño) en Devilman Crybaby. Riley YuGiOh!ARC-V.png|Riley Akaba en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Jkgjk.JPG|Alex Elliot en Nacido para ser rey. Shazam19Eugene.png|Eugene Choi en ¡Shazam!. NC - D2.png|Niño del cereal en Deadpool 2. PKMDTimKid.png|Tim Goodman (niño) en Detective Pikachu. Felix_Silencio2018.jpg|Félix White en Silencio (2018). Filmografía Películas animadas *Groopert en El Grinch (2018) *Chiqui en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Squirt Blue en Monster High: El gran arrecife monstruoso (2016) *Niño Troll #5 en Trolls (2016) *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en Moana: Un mar de aventuras *Voces adicionales en Wifi Ralph *Voces adicionales en Parque mágico *Voces adicionales en Día de muertos *Voces adicionales en Justicia del ártico: Escuadrón del trueno Películas Jacob Tremblay *Bradley Trevor en Doctor Sueño (2019) *Max en Chicos buenos (2019) *August "Auggie" Pullman en Extraordinario (2017) *Peter Carpenter en El libro de Henry (2017) Otros *Andrew Russell (Tyler Crumley) en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos (2019) *Eugene Choi (Ian Chen) en ¡Shazam! (2019) *Tim Goodman (niño) (Max Fincham) en Detective Pikachu (2019) *Alexander "Alex" Elliot (Louis Ashbourne Serkis) en Nacido para ser rey (2019) *Voces adicionales en Dumplin (2019) *Voces adicionales en Venom (2018) *Félix (Ian García Monterrubio) en Silencio (2018) *Derek (Timothy Woods) en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *Niño del cereal (Luke Roessler) en Deadpool 2 (2018) *Christian Rainier (adolescente) (Thomas Robie) en La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) *Bondi (Nasar Annuz) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Daniel Morgan (Lucas Bond) en Pesadilla siniestra (2017) *Johnny en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en Smosh: La película (Doblaje mexicano) (2015) *Voces adicionales en Grandes amigos (Versión Buena Vista) (2015) *Voces adicionales en Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) *Voces adicionales en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Voces adicionales en El club de las madres rebeldes (Doblaje mexicano) (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (Versión Diamons Films) (2016) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Voces adicionales en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Voces adicionales en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Voces adicionales en Glass (2019) *Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) Anime *Ryo Asuka (niño) en Devilman Crybaby *Riley Akaba en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Kriks en Magmell ultramarino *Voces adicionales en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *Voces adicionales en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Voces adicionales en DARLING in the FRANXX *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de anime *Voces adicionales en El niño y la bestia Series animadas * Kevin en Pj masks: Heroes en pijamas * Pip y Pop en Puffin Rock * Tuzo en Spirit: Cabalgando libre *Rolly en Puppy Dog Pals *Keith en Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! *Mac en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Timmy en Tut Tut Cory Bólidos *Voces adicionales en Enredados otra vez: La serie *Voces adicionales en Final Space Series de TV *Chase (Liam Patenaude) en Big Top Academy (2018-presente) * Levi Grayson (Jason Maybaum) en La Casa de Raven (2017-presente) *Augusto en 3% (2016) *Zach Thompson (Gunnar Goldberg) en Anatomía según Grey, temp. 13, ep. 2 (2016) *Voces adicionales en The Mandalorian Videojuegos * Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr y Miguel en LEGO Los Increíbles Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Central Entertainment *CineDub *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Labo *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub (desde 2019) *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020